LEGO Batman Begins
LEGO Batman Begins is the third LEGO Batman game. It features several new villains, a new villain hunt, and much, much more. It is rated 10+ for comic mischief, violence, mild language and tobacco refference. All 5 files on the game have 2 modes. You choose what mode you want when you go to your file, and the modes are Hero Mode or Villain mode. Hero Mode Gameplay Hub - The Batcave The hub is the Batcave. When you start, you are in front of the Batcomputer. The floor is metal, and held up by huge metal poles. There are stairs. Each stairs lead to somewhere. One leads to the Gotham City Police Department, one leads to Arkham Asylum, one leads to Wayne Manor and one leads to WayneTech. Up each stairs you will meet certain people in those places. When you go to the Batmobile abd get inside, the wind-shield turns into a screen that shows each chapter. When you choose a chapter, it has a description of the chapter's plot and whats going on. It also shows the parts to the chapter, and when you choose 1, it starts the part. When you go to the trophy room, there are several coins, and each trophy has a mini-game you can buy at the batcomputer to play. Example: *Giant Penny: "Trouble at the Gotham Bank" - Chase Two-Face through Gotham bank within 10 minutes. *Batsuits: "Gotham Ambush" - In a battle royale, choose from any of the characters you have and fight automatically chosen CPU opponents. *TBA Playable Characters An asterisk (*) means an unlockable character, a number sign (#) means a DS exclusive and a dollar sign ($) means a DLC character. Batcave *Batman *Robin *Alfred Pennyworth *Cassandra Cain *Azrael* *Red Robin *Oracle$ *Batgirl *Stephanie Brown* *Huntress *Nightwing *Batman Beyond$ *Spoiler *Batmite# *Bathound* *Flamebird Gotham City Police Department *Commissioner Gordon *Harvey Bullock* *Renee Montoya* *Leslie Thompkins* *Maggie Sawyer# *Nick Gage# Wayne Manor *Bruce Wayne *Tim Drake *Damian Wayne* *Dick Grayson *Jason Todd* *Vicki Vale *Selina Kyle* *Harvey Dent* *stephanie brown *cassandra cain *barbara gordon *kate kane *bette kane WayneTech *Edward Nygma* *Victor Fries* *Lucius Fox Arkham Asylum *Dr. Johnathan Crane* *Dr. Harleen Quinzel# *Jeremiah Arkham$ *Aaron Cash *Frank Boles$ *Dr. Simon Hurt* *Amadeus Arkham* Villain Mode Gameplay Hub - Arkham City The hub is the super-prison Arkham City. Chapters NOTE:All villains are unlcockable characters. Chapter 1: Gotham Gang War Based off Batman: Under The Red Hood, Batman: Gotham Knights and Batman: Mystery of the Batwoman. Part 1: Black Mask's Anger Problems (Titled "Bloodshot" in DS Version) Boss is The Black Mask (Deadshot in DS Version). Enemies are Black Mask thugs and assassins (Assassins and Russian mobsters in DS Version). Part 2: Under The Hood Boss is The Red Hood. Enemies are street-punks, mobsters and Red Hood thugs. Part 3: The Crocs Lair Boss is Killer Croc. Enemies are crocodiles, thugs and assassins. Part 4: Bloodshot (Titled "Black Mask Knows Best" in DS Version) Boss is Deadshot (Black Mask in DS Version). Enemies are assassins and russian mobsters (Black Mask thugs and assassins in DS Version). Part 5: The Iceberg Lounge Boss is The Penguin. Enemies are Penguin thugs and mobsters. Chapter 2: The LEGO Knight Rises Based off The Dark Knight, The Dark Knight Rises and Batman Begins. Part 1: Riot In Arkham! Boss is Mr. Zsasz (Catwoman in DS Version). Enemies are Arkham inmates, Scarecrow thugs and ninjas. Part 2: Fear Itself ("The Man That Broke The Bat" in DS Version) Bosses are Raa's Al Ghul and Scarecrow (Talia Al Ghul and Bane in DS Version). Enemies are ninjas, zombies and assassins. (Prisoners and mobsters in DS Version.) Part 3: The One That Got Away ("Zapping Mr. Zsasz" in DS Version.) Boss is Catwoman (Mr. Zsasz in DS Version). Enemies are cats, assassins and Joker Thugs. (Only assassins and in DS Version.) Part 4: The Man That Broke The Bat ("Wrath of the Scarerow" in DS Version) Bosses are Talia Al Ghul and Bane (Raa's Al Ghul and Scarecrow in DS Version.) Enemies are prisoners and mobsters (Ninjas, assassins and pumpkin-headed thugs in DS Version.) Part 5: The Last Laugh ("Two Faces of Vengance" in DS Version) Bosses are Joker and Two-Face. Enemies are Joker thugs, hostiles with guns, mobsters and Two-Face thugs. Chapter 3: The Arkham Incident Based off Batman: Arkham City. Part 1: Hush Little Baby ("Joker Cardz" in DS Version) Boss is Hush (Harley Quinn in DS Version) Enemies are Bruce Wayne imposters, TYGER Guards and one-armed thugs (Joker thugs, TYGER Guards and one-armed thugs in DS Version) Part 2: Born On A Monday ("Penguins Return" in DS Version") Boss is Solomon Grundy. Penguin makes a cameo. Enemies are one-armed thugs, Penguin goons and zombies. Part 3: Mad As A Hatter ("A Very Important Date" in DS Version) Boss is Mad Hatter (Calendar Man in DS Version) Enemies are walking rabbit monsters, "Jabberwockies" and Mad Hatter thugs (TYGER Guards and Calendar Man thugs in DS Version) Part 4: Cold Hearted Victor Fries ("Frozen Solid" in DS Version) Boss is Mr. Freeze. Enemies are Freeze goons, TYGER Guards and prisoners. Part 5: Arkham City Lockdown ("My Two Villains" in DS Version) Boss is Dr. Hugo Strange. (Hugo Strange and Deathstroke in DS Version.) Enemies are prisoners, TYGER Guards and Hugo Strange goons. Ending All the villains are shown locked up in Arkham. Normal Ending *Black Mask is shown, unmasked, choosing a new mask from his collection of masks (even though all are the same besides a green one similar to the one in "LEGO The Mask: The Videogame".) Black Mask looks at the green one and gasps. *Red Hood is shown about to go to sleep, so he takes his helmet and leather jacket off. *Killer Croc is filing his nails and mumbling to himself. *Deadshot is polishing his mechanical target-like right eye. *Penguin is singing opera music trying to attract birds to land on him, and instead bats land on him while he sings. This makes Penguin sob. * Zsasz is shown staring at the spot he was saving to carve a mark for Batman, then he cries. *Raa's Al Ghul is shown getting a hair-cut from one of his ninja henchmen. Raa's looks inthe mirror only to see he has a pony-tail. Raa's karate kicks the ninja and guards rush into the room to stop the fight. *Scarecrow is shown grabbing a tiny fear gas bomb from his pocket and laughing, about to fear gas the guard, but it blows up in his hand and he starts screaming. *Catwoman is shown petting a black cat. *Bane is shown with a blow-torch, making a weak spot in the wall, then he backs up, puts the torch down, and rams into the wall, attempting to break through, but only manages to dislocate his arm, and starts crying in pain. *Joker is shown putting up posters ("Tickles The Clown", "Spring-Heeled Jack" and finally, "Harley Quinn") *Two-Face is shown with a gun pointing at the guard, then flips his coin, and before it lands, a batarnag strangely flies into the room and hits Two-Face in the head, knocking him over. *Hush is shown disguising himself as a guard, then is let free. He then punches the guards in the face and runs away laughing, but he is thrown back into his cell with his disguise ripped off, then locked inside. *Solomon Grundy is shown sitting on his bed singing the Solomon Grundy nursery rhyme to himself. *Mad Hatter is shown sticking his arm in between the bars of his cell and taking the hat off one guard, then putting tries putting a mind-control hat on him, but gets caught and jumps back in his cell and fake smiles. *Mr. Freeze is shown sitting boredly with his freeze ray, then accidently shoots a guard and freezes him, so 3 other guards come in and confiscate his freeze ray. *Hugo Strange is shown sneaking up from behind a guard, and injecting poison into him, making him get weak and sick. Hugo Strange laughs and the screen goes black, and says "The End?" written in green spray-paint by a Joker thug. DS Version Ending Most of it is the same besides a few differences. *The Deadshot and Black Mask scenes are switched around. *The Catwoman and Zsasz scenes are switched around. *The Scarecrow and Bane scenes are switched around, but the Raa's Al Ghul scene stays in the same spot. *Instead of the Hush scene, Harley Quinn is shown putting make-up on. *The Solomon Grundy and Penguin scenes are switched around. *Instead of the Mad Hatter scene, Calendar Man is shown looking at his calendar, then sees its Martin Luther King Day and grabs a rock from off the ground and throws it at the guards heads. *Before the Hugo Strange scene, there is a scene where Deathstroke is polishing his sword collection, but the warden comes into his cell and takes his swords from him. (NOTE: The warden resembles Warden Sharp from the Batman: Arkham Asylum and Arkham City games, but the wardens name is unknown and this is the only time the warden is seen.) Villain Hunt Mode TBA Category:Unfinished Category:LEGO Batman Category:E10+ Category:DS Category:Wii Category:Xbox360 Category:PS3 Category:3DS Category:Video-Games